Kiss Me Kidd
by RapistPanda
Summary: Alors que Kidd est attaqué par un groupe de Marines, et qu'il est, qui plus est, vêtu d'un simple short, il sera sauvé par un certain chirurgien qui vint à passer par là :D Il ne se doutera jamais dans quel pétrin il s'est fourré pour devoir au chirurgien une dette aussi ridicule... Chapitre 9 bientôt en ligne
1. Prologue

**Voilà je commence une fic à chapitre sur Kidd et Law, Yaoi bien sur, Rating K pour l'instant, si je suis de bonne humeur, lemon. Je disclame les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Enjoy~**

_Prologue_

Et oui, même si cela est inexplicable, le capitaine Eustass Kidd est en plein centre d'une rue, seul, entouré de personnes inconnues… En gros il est perdu.

Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Le grand, le fier, le meurtrier, le démon, Eustass Capitaine Kidd est perdu. Sans son équipage, ce qui est encore mieux.

Dans cette rue, personne n'a l'air de le reconnaitre… peut-être parce qu'il n'est pas vêtu comme à l'accoutumé… Hélas notre cher Capitaine sort tout droit d'une nuit fabuleuse dans un hôtel merveilleux avec… une prostituée.

Ceci dit, le matin a vite pointé le bout de son nez, alors que cette charmante jeune fille avait déjà quitté les lieux, un groupe de Marines avaient pris place autour du lit bien moelleux de Kidd. Celui-ci fut réveiller par la voix du plus haut grader et dû, même habiller d'un simple short noir, tous les abattre. Il n'y a pas mieux comme réveille-matin, n'est-ce pas ? Vous me direz, il aurait pu au moins prendre le temps de s'habiller lorsqu'il a entendu toute une troupe se rapprocher dangereusement de la porte… et bien non. Il s'en est allé, le pauvre Kidd, en sautant par la fenêtre. Et le voilà, comme je vous les précisez au début, au milieu de la rue, habillé d'un short.

Certaines filles le reluquaient, d'autres l'ayant reconnu, prirent la fuite. Alors que le groupe de Marine sortis de l'hôtel, Kidd reprit sa course folle. Et là vous vous dîtes « Mais retourne toi Kidd ! Affronte-les ! Tu es quoi ? Une mauviette ?! » Je vais vous l'expliquer pourquoi notre cher Capitaine les fuient. C'est pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire. Sa doit se passer comme ça ! Et pas autrement ! Na !

Donc ! Kidd se mit à courir le plus vite possible en direction du port. Il espérait vivement y trouver ses compagnons mais, manque de bol, personne. Il n'y avait personne… Kidd jura que ses compagnons n'étaient que des crétins finies qui ne méritaient même pas d'être dans son équipage. Franchement, vous connaissez beaucoup de pirates qui quittent le port sans leur capitaine ? Perso… appart celui de Kidd… j'en connais aucun autre.

Kidd prit soigneusement son temps pour se calmer et trouver une solution, et vite. Les Marines n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

Mais ! Trop tard, ils étaient déjà sur place. Les Marines encerclèrent Kidd et ne lui laissèrent aucune échappatoire, appart la mort.

-Eustass Cap'tain Kidd, vous êtes en états d'arrestation pour piraterie et meurtres. Rendez-vous et aucun mal ne vous sera fait.

-Franchement, fermez vos gueules ! Je réfléchis là !

-Relevez et mettez vos mains en évidence ou nous allons tirer !

-Hé est-ce que j'ai insulté ta mère ?! Non alors t'a aucune raison de me tirer dessus !

Le Marine en question toisa Kidd des regards quelques secondes avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

-Repel !

La balle pénétra dans l'abdomen du Marine, qui tomba à terre, mort.

-Vice-Capitaine ! Comment as-tu osé tirer sur notre capitaine !

-Je lui ai juste rendu ! Vous énerver pas pour ça les gars !

-FEU !

Chaque Marines tira en direction de Kidd. Celui ouvra ses yeux, comme estomaqué. Ils ont tous tiré hein ? En même temps ? Y'a de quoi mettre Kidd en colère là ! Et surtout… comment va-t-il toutes les repoussées ?

-REPEL !

Chaque balles retourna à son propriétaire, la prenant de plein fouet. Non mais que vois-je ! Alors que Kidd repousse le reste des balles, un homme à moitié mort ***c'est possible ça ?*** pointe son arme en direction de Kidd ! Il appuie et… elle atteint sa cible, en plein dans la cuisse. Kidd tomba à terre en mettant sa main à l'endroit où cette putin de balle l'avait touché.

-Putin ! Saloperie !

-Room : Shambles

Une énorme sphère se forma autour des Marines, Kidd n'eut même pas le temps de dire « ouf » que les Marines ne ressemblaient déjà plus à rien. Il essaya de se relever péniblement lorsqu'un gentil monsieur lui tendit une gentille petite main.

-Aller, relève Eustass, t'es pitoyable.

-Tra- Trafalgar ?!

**Voilà :3 Super fière d'elle-même, même si elle sait pas vraiment pourquoi ^^**

**J'espère que sa vous as mis l'eau à la bouche, je me dépêche d'écrire le chapitre 1 et je le met dans la foulée :D**


	2. Chapter 1

_Voilà le chapitre deux *µ* Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Il suffit de lire pour savoir ! Enjoy~_

_Merci pour les reviews *u* Et bien sur j'y réponds :D_

_**Chapitre 1**_

-Tra- Trafalgar ?!

-Ba alors Kidd tu m'expliques ?

-T'expliquer quoi ?

-Ba pourquoi tu te trimballes en slip ?

-Quoi ? Bon d'abord c'est un short alors regarde un peu mieux !

- Aucun souci ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

Kidd se sentit gêné lorsque Trafalgar posa intensément son regard sur le short de celui-ci.

-Ouai non mais c'est bon en faites !

-Bon explique, qu'est-ce que tu fous habillé de cette manière et en plus de ça sans ton équipage ?

- Déjà ma vie ne te regarde pas ! Et pourquoi tu m'as aidé ? Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide !

-Bizarrement j'avais cru le contraire… mais tu as une dette envers moi maintenant.

-Comment ça une dette ?

-Et bien oui, je viens de te sauver la vie et en plus de ça ton équipage n'a pas l'air d'être sur l'île, tu va surement te mettre à chercher une embarcation non ?

Qu'il est malin ce Trafalgar n'est-ce pas ? Kidd se retrouve dans une fâcheuse posture maintenant… Kidd se retourna, faisant dos à Trafalgar.

-Une dette ? Je lui dois une dette à ce con ? Il ne manquait plus que ça… franchement j'ai eu mon quota de conneries aujourd'hui… Bon, espérons qu'il ne me demande pas la lune non plus, pensa tout haut Kidd.

-Je t'entends Eustass, je t'entends !

-Hein quoi ? Bref qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Hum… quelque chose de simple. Suis-moi.

Trafalgar saisis la main de Kidd et l'obligea à le suivre. Ils marchèrent pendant un bon moment, d'ailleurs Kidd était crevé. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une petite ruelle, Law plaqua Kidd contre la paroi et le détailla ***Yaoi yaoi *µ* Lemon !* **du regard.

-Oh ! A quoi tu joues Trafalgar ?

-Un jeu ? Non, tu dois payer ta dette Eustass~

-Et je suis censé faire quoi ?

-M'embrasser.

Law rapprocha son visage de Kidd et effleura ses lèvres, puis y posa délicatement les siennes. Kidd ***Naon !* **le repoussa, ce qui fit voler notre cher chirurgien contre le mur d'en face.

-Mais tu fous quoi là ? Tu m'as pris pour quoi ? Une prostituée ?! Sérieux ta dette tu peux te la foutre où je pense !

-Hé du calme mon ami ! Une dette est une dette ! Tu as peur peut-être ?

-Moi ? Peur de toi ? Non mais tu plaisantes j'espère ! J'ai autant peur de toi que j'ai peur d'une mouche !

-C'est la que je suis censé rire ?

-Arrête de foutre de ma gueule Trafalgar !

-Réfléchis bien à ma proposition ! Je te ramène sur ton bateau, mais il y aura le pris à payer.

-Tch'

Law sortit de la rue et disparu mystérieusement ***et oui c'est comme ça, il est magicien qu'est-ce que j'y peux* **quand à Kidd, il était… paumé comme d'habitude. Il sortit à son tour de la ruelle et se retrouva… encore dans cette fichu rue. Celle de ce matin… pourvu qu'il ne croise pas de Marines sur son chemin…

Kidd trouva, après de multiples arrêts ***il n'a pas un très bon sens de l'orientation, il pourrait même rivaliser avec Zoro si c'est peu dire x)* **un autre hôtel, moins chic mais un hôtel. Il demanda au maitre d'hôtel de n'accepter aucune visite ***mais comment tu veux que les gens sachent que tu es ici ? Tu n'as parlé à personne de l'endroit où tu te dirigeais ! Crétin !*** et le laisser tranquille.

Kidd ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Un lit deux places ***\\ *µ*/ * **une table de chevet en bois blanc et une commode. Simple et spacieux, comme il aime. Il s'installa délicatement sur le lit ***non impossible…* **non pardon, il se jeta littéralement sur le lit et se mit à fixer le plafond.

-Je suis … dans la merde ! Je fais comment moi maintenant ? Si je vais avec Trafalgar je vais me faire violer mais au moins je retrouverai mon équipage, et si je ne le suis pas, je ne me fais pas violer mais je ne suis pas prêt de trouver un navire qui veuille bien m'accueillir, et d'ici là, mon équipage sera déjà loin… Putin de médecin pervers de mon c** !

Kidd continua à jurer plusieurs heures avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, un rêve remplie de petits bonshommes verts shooté à la drogue tous déguisé en Trafalgar Law criant : Je Vais Te Violer ! Et Tu Pourras Pas T'échapper !

_Fin du chapitre 1_

_Court oui, mais pas grave j'ai trop mal au dos, chapitre 2, demain dans le courant de la journée, réveil de Kidd après un rêve super chelou et le marché des deux supernovas._

_Bonne nuit tous le monde :D_


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 :D J'espère qu'il va vous plaire :D _

_Je remercie Omya-chan pour sa review qui m'a rappelé un petit délire entre elle et moi, ce que je l'aime pas petite Omya-chan 3_

_Je remercie aussi djena153 pour sa pitite review et ainsi que Florette, avec qui j'ai fantasmé sur un Kidd en caleçon XD_

_Aller, Enjoy~_

_**Chapitre 2**_

Alors que le soleil passait délicatement entre les pans des rideaux de la chambre d'un certain pirate, on entendit un cri qui aurait pu réveiller toutes personnes dans un rayon de 10 kilomètres.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH ! ***s'écria Kidd x)***

Kidd se toucha le corps, pour voir s'il était toujours entier, ensuite, il regarda partout, je dis bien partout, pour voir s'il n'y avait pas des petits bonshommes verts qui l'espionnaient pour ensuite lui sauter dessus.

-Ouf ! Menace écartée, c'était qu'un rêve, fit Kidd, soulagé de n'avoir fait qu'un rêve.

Il se leva péniblement, pris le Den-den Muchi posé sur la commode et appela le service de chambre.

-Oui Monsieur vous désirez ?

-Trois bières, un croissant et un café sans sucre, bien noir ! ***un croissant Oô ? Et des bières dès le matin ? Bin quoi je ne sais pas ce qu'il aime moi Kidd ! Et puis ça fait viril ! Sauf le croissant et le café ! D'ailleurs le meilleur c'est le Senseo ! Je fais de la pub x') Qu'elle conne j'vous jure !***

-Bien Monsieur.

***Noté que l'homme ne lui a pas demandé pourquoi il avait crié comme un taré x) Pourquoi ? Je vais vous le dire combien de fois ? C'est pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire !* **

Il reposa le Den-den Muchi et vint se rassoir sur le lit. Il regarda à travers la fenêtre ***a ba non il peut rien voir y'a des rideaux… bon alors*** Il se releva une seconde fois pour ouvrir les rideaux car l'auteure avait zappé ce petit détail, puis il vint se rassoir. Et là l'histoire repris son cours normal.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et pu apercevoir la mer, non loin de là.

-Putin c'est la première fois que je dis ça mais les gars vous me manquez… bon ba j'ai plus qu'à me sacrifier… putin de chirurgien ! ***Noter aussi que c'est la première fois que je vois Kidd ne pas aller chercher plus loin que le bout de son nez… c'est pour l'histoire ! L'histoire…~* **

L'homme de chambre pénétra dans la pièce ***sans frapper ni rien ? Impoli va !* **et laissa le plateau en évidence devant Kidd.

-Non en faites c'est bon j'ai plus faim, j'emporte les bières, et tiens, voilà pour toi jeune homme !

Kidd pris le pack de bière et lança au serveur… le croissant.

-Déjeune bien ! Lui cria Kidd avant de disparaître comme par enchantement. Il réapparu quelques minutes plus tard en bas de l'escalier.

-Aller, je ne suis pas très enthousiaste ***Ouer Ouer c'est ça on te croit ! Pourquoi tu lui as lancé un croissant à l'autre ? Normalement tu es méchant ! Alors tu ne donnes rien ! T'es niqueeerr !* **mais faut que je retrouve mes nakamas.

Kidd sortit de l'hôtel, sans payer qui plus est ***Ah la je te reconnais !* **et pris la direction du port. Bien sur, comme il s'y attendait, Trafalgar était là, tranquillement assis sur une pierre, entrain de jacasser avec cet ours en peluche là ! ***Il s'appelle Bepo…* **Ouai c'est ça Bepo ! Il s'avança d'abord d'un pas neutre, puis, au fur et à mesure, il avait très envie de reculer en faite.

-Tiens ! Mais qui vois-je ! Eustass ! Tu as décidé de venir en fin de compte ? On t'attend depuis un moment !

-Il m'attendait ce trou du cul ? pensa tout bas ***cette fois*** Kidd.

-Euh… ouai. Bin on y va ? Lui lança Kidd d'un air pas très enjoué.

-Tu m'expliques pourquoi t'es encore en caleçon ?

Et oui, l'auteure ayant oublié la façon dont Kidd était vêtue, et vu qu'entre temps il ne s'est pas changé, et bien il est encore en short.

-Je vais la tuer… chuchota doucement Kidd. Pas grave on s'en fout ce n'est pas l'habit qui fait le pirate !

-T'es sur que ce n'est pas plutôt L'habit ne fais pas le moine ?

-J'ai l'air d'un moine ?

-Non.

-Bon alors c'est bon. Donc on y va.

-C'est moi le capitaine ici…

-A ouai c'est vrai… bon, on peut y aller « capitaine » ?

-Hum… Aller les gars, on part.

-Hai capitaine ! Répondis l'ours blanc.

-Bepo arrête de crier ! lui cria un homme en combinaison blanche et une casquette, sa doit être Pingouin.

-Pardon… lui répondit faiblement l'ours.

-Tu es trop sensible !

L'équipage s'installa dans le sous-marin, avec un nouvel invité, Eustass Kidd ***non sans blague, tu n'a qu'a leur dire qu'ils hébergent le père noël aussi !***

_Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre 2 :D Je suis fière de moi, chapitre écris en 10 minutes, juste à l'instant ) J'espère que sa vous as plu :D Et laisser une review pour me donner vos impressions, dans le courant de la journée, chapitre 3 :D_

_A plus tout le monde :D_

_Melis-chan_


	4. Chapter 3

Voilà voilou le Chapitre 3 :D Bon pas de scène de lemon mais bientôt vous inquiéter pas x) Rating K

Je vous remercies pour les reviews que vous avez laissé ou que vous allez laissez –regard menaçant- :D

Enjoy~

_**Chapitre 3**_

Kidd est allongé sur un lit… assez confortable. Le Capitaine des Heart Pirates a offert une chambre pour lui tout seul ***trop généreux ce Law…* **Mais sérieusement dans quel pétrin il s'est mis…  
Il aurait pu réfléchir un minimum avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup…

Toc-toc-toc !

-Ouer ?

-C'est moi.

-Ouer vas-y entre.

Law pénétra dans la chambre et vint s'assoir auprès de Kidd.

-Tu comptes la payer quand ta dette ?

-Si possible jamais !

-Quoi ? Je ne te plais pas ?

-A première vu tu es un mec et moi aussi !

-Et alors ?

-Ah Dieu pourvu qu'il se foute de ma gueule ! Je ne suis pas homo !

Law avait l'air un peu… triste. ***triste ? Law ? Kidd arrête tes conneries ! Dis lui que tu l'aimes et basta !***

-Tu sais… fin c'est bizarre de te le dire comme ça mais… ça fait longtemps que… je t'aime Eustass, sa te fait peut-être bizarre mais tu as toujours été plus qu'un rival pour moi…

Kidd était choqué… si bien que ses yeux sortaient de leurs orbites.

-Tu as dis quoi là ?

-Ne me fais pas répéter ! C'est déjà assez gênant comme ça !

Law était tout rouge. Se déclarer n'était pas vraiment son fort, et en plus de ça à Kidd, l'homme qu'il aime depuis si longtemps… Imaginez le topo.

-Bon écoute franchement là je suis perdu mais déjà sache que je ne t'aime pas et que je ne suis pas homo !

-Je vois…

Law se leva et sortit de la chambre de Kidd.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce type !? Il est malade ce n'est pas possible ! Ce mec voulait me violer et maintenant il me dit qu'il m'aime ? Jamais je ne pourrai le comprendre… Les hommes sont bizarres de nos jours ***Tu es un homme aussi… -'* **

Kidd s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes, même si ce n'était pas souhaité, Kidd s'endormit. ***L'auteure veut faire comme ça alors elle fait comme ça !* **Et il sombra dans un rêve… des plus… bizarre.

_#Début du rêve méga chelou de Kidd.#_

Alors que Kidd était assis autour d'une table ronde, tout autour de lui se trouvait des milliers de petits bonshommes verts criants que Monsieur Eustass n'était qu'un raté et qu'il ne méritait pas l'amour de quelqu'un. Le quelqu'un en question était en face de lui, ficeler comme un saucisson.

-Oi ! Trafalgar réveille-toi !

-Hum ? Hamburger-frites ?

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me parles de nourriture toi ?

-Hein ? Non rien je faisais un super rêve… pourquoi tu m'as réveillé d'ailleurs ? Et pourquoi je suis attaché.

-_Tu pose trop de question jeune pirate !_

-Aaaaahhhhh ! Mais c'est quoi ce truc tout vert ? Sa parle ? Hé mais y'en as plein ! A l'aide !

_-Calme-toi ! Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal !_

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez alors ?

-Trafalgar arrête tu es un lâche ou quoi ? C'est juste des petits hommes verts, arrête de leurs gueuler dessus.

_-Merci le monsieur aux cheveux rouges._

-Comment tu m'as appelé ?!

-Eustass, on ne doit leur gueuler dessus, tu te rappelles ?

_-Bien, vous devez vous mettre ensemble._

-NANI ?

_-Et bien oui, vous le souhaiter tous les deux alors pourquoi vous ne le faites pas ?_

-Parce que…-

-Trafalgar ! Tu lâches un seul mot de plus et je te tue !

-Ok ok !

_-Monsieur aux cheveux rouges, vous ne devez pas repoussé le Monsieur aux cheveux noirs ! Ils vous aiment vraiment beaucoup, depuis longtemps. _

-Mais je ne suis pas gay !

_-Mais lui il est spécial non ?_

Et là sa fit tilt dans la tête de Kidd.

-Spécial ? Lui ? Je…

_-Maintenant que tu as compris, retourne là-bas et laisse-toi faire ! Ah oui ! Et répare ce que tu as fait crétin aux cheveux rouges !_

_#Fin du rêve méga chelou.#_

-Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhh !

Kidd sursauta de son lit et se retrouva par terre.

-Putin j'en ai mare de faire des rêves chelou !

Voili voilou fin du chapitre euh… 3 D Désoler de faire des chapitres aussi long ***et aussi nuls*** Je m'excuse par ailleurs si il y a des fautes d'orthographe ou de grammaire. Voilà, demain, si je peux, chapitre 4 D

Melis-chan


	5. Chapter 4

_Me revoilà mes chères lectrices ! * Ahah on l'attendait la suite pas vraie ? x)*_

_A bon ? Autant pour moi x)_

_Bon je poste mes news ici x)_

_L'auteure c'est foulé le muscle de l'épaule gauche et est donc dans l'incapacité de lever son bras ou même de le bouger si c'est peu dire : /_

_Voyer vous le garçon dont vous avais-je parlais serai amoureux de moi Oo' _

_L'auteure a eu une super note à son contrôle d'histoire sur l'esclavage :D On nous avais passé un super film sur l'esclavage on voyait leurs teub x) Je ne suis pas du tout raciste ! Au contraire :3_

_L'auteure à bouder tout le monde aujourd'hui x)_

_L'auteure a mangé avec des mecs chelou O_o_

_L'auteure a passé toute une récré de midi avec des gays trop cool :D !_

_Aller stop ma life __

_Voilà donc voici le chapitre 4 D J'espère qu'il vous fera plaisir XD_

_Je remercie les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews anonymes :3 Je suis heureuse que ma fic est du succès étant donné que ce n'est qu'un ramassis de conneries sortit tout droit de mon minuscule cerveau de yaoiste dégénérée !_

_Du coup, grâce à toute ces petites reviews, sa m'a donné envie de finir le chapitre plus vite :3 Continuer à poster des reviews ! Sinon j'écris moins vite x) *chantage xD*_

_**Chapitre 4**_

Kidd avait pesé le pour et le contre pendant plusieurs heures, d'ailleurs, devant la salle de bain ***oui Kidd aime réfléchir dans la salle de bain x)*** se trouvait un Pengouin plutôt énervé du comportement de leur invité.

-Oi ! Eustass ! Sort de là !

Et oui il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse sortir pas vrai ! Et ceci reviens à… attention personne ne s'y attend… Law !

-Oi ! Je t'ai dit de sortir Kidd ! Faut que je vienne te chercher ou quoi ?!

-Non, non c'est bon je sors !

Kidd sortit immédiatement de la salle de bain, laissant Pengouin y pénétré et refermer la porte derrière lui.

-On peut savoir ce que tu faisais là-dedans ?

-Hein ? Au rien deux trois choses…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Non mais c'est bon ! Tu ne va pas me demander ce que je faisais dans une salle de bain quand même ?

- Tu ne fais pas ce genre de chose tout seul quand même ?

-NANI ?!

Kidd était vraiment, vraiment gêné ! Faut avouer que lorsqu'un certain capitaine vous regarde d'un regard perverti et qu'en plus de ça il vous demande ce genre de chose, y'a de quoi réfléchir là !

Juste en pensant que Law pourrait se charger de ce que Kidd faisait habituellement seul, l'image d'un certain petit bonhomme vert revint à l'esprit de Kidd, ce qui le fit automatiquement rougir.

-Ba alors Eustass ? On rougit comme les gonzesses maintenant ?

-Pardon ? Qui c'est qui était rouge comme je ne sais pas quoi quand il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ?!

Là, gros blanc… Mais un blanc international ! Personne ne parlait… Law avait la tête baissé, et Kidd savait qu'il avait fait une connerie… une grosse connerie… qui pourrait peut-être même lui coûter la vie !

-…

Sur ce ***XD*** Law laissa Kidd en plan sans lui dire la moindre phrase, sans lui asséner le moindre coup de poing. Ce qui laissa perplexe notre rouquin.

-Je crois que je l'ai vexé Mélissa… ***NAN SANS BLAGUES ?!***

Kidd resta figer pendant quelques minutes… finalement il aurait pu rester dans la même position si la porte de la salle de bain ne s'était pas ouverte.

Et oui vous avez devinez, Kidd se la prit en pleine face, on entendit un gros boum suivit d'un :

-Et Merde !

Et encore suivit d'un :

-Oh ? Pardon.

Pengouin n'adressa pas un seul regard à Kidd et prit la route des chambres.

Aller je vous laisse imaginer…

Kidd…

Le cul par terre…

Les jambes BIEN ouvertes…

Le nez tout rouge…

Les joues toutes rouges…

J'en suis sur… vous riez là non ? Imaginer ensuite que Kidd se relève en attrapant la poignée, mais que celui-ci la rate de quelque centimètre, pour se manger, cette fois, le sol ?

Vous en riez encore n'est-ce pas ?

Quoi ? Ce n'est pas assez drôle ?! Et en plus de ça je ne suis plus le contexte de l'histoire ? Mais si c'est que vous comprenez rien ***xD* **

Kidd se redressa *sans tomber ni rien cette fois xD* et se dirigea vers sa chambre en jurant tout le long du trajet.

Il poussa la porte, la referma, puis vint s'assoir sur son lit.

***Oops là mais qui vois-je ! Bonjour petit bonhomme vert !***

_-Ta gueule conasse !_

***Non mais-* **

STOOP !

Donc, alors que Kidd était tranquille allongé sur son lit, pensif. ***bon d'accord je vous mets ses pensées… petites chanceuses va !***

_J'aurai jamais du dire ça… Il va m'en vouloir encore plus… Et après il voudra plus me parler… Je ne veux pas qu'il me fasse la gueule moi… Olala ! Stop ! Je pense à quoi moi là ?! Genre j'ai l'impression d'être une meuf de 4__ème__ qui vient de s'engueuler avec son mec quoi ! _***on a tous connu Kidd… tous…* **_Peut-être que les petits bonshommes de mon rêve avaient raison… Peut-être que j'aime… Trafalgar… _

_Non impossible ! Je ne suis ni gay, ni homo _***c'est la même chose***_, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre ! _***donc tu n'es pas hétéro ?***

_-Tu sais le monsieur aux cheveux rouges… c'est gentil de dire qu'on avait raison… mais faudrait le penser un peu !_

-Toi ?! Je rêve encore !

_-Hé alors, l'important n'est pas là ! Le monsieur aux cheveux noirs est dans une immense dépression par ta faute ! Pourquoi tu ne le baises pas hein ?_

-Non mais sa va pas ! Tu es trop jeune pour penser à ce genre de chose !

_-J'ai 345 ans monsieur __**!**_***je n'ai pas cherché loin pour l'âge, suffit de regarder votre clavier xD*** _J'avoue que je suis jeune mais je n'en suis pas moins plus grand que vous !_

-Oui fin pas en taille…

_-Bref ! Pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas tes sentiments ?_

-Parce que je ne suis pas homo !

_-Mais tu le penses au fond de toi, que le monsieur aux cheveux noirs est spécial ! Les contraires s'attirent après tout… !_

-Ouai peut-être bien…

_-Vas-tu m'écouter et me répondre par des phrases cohérentes oui !_

-Oui !

_-Vas-tu faire un effort pour faire attention à ce que tu dis ?_

-Oui !

_-Vas-tu faire attention à lui lorsqu'il sera là ?_

-Oui !

_-Vas-t-il y avoir une scène de lemon dans le prochain chapitre ?_

-… ça j'en sais rien, demande à Mélissa

***Ouiii :3 Prochain chapitre scène de lemon *µ* x)***

_-Bien, je te dis au revoir et à bientôt monsieur aux cheveux rouges ! Et mon nom n'est pas petit bonhomme vert ! Je m'appelle Kiwi !_

-Ouai, ouai salut Kiwi !

Et dans les profondeurs de la mer, dans un certain petit sous-marin jaune, on entendit un cri provenant d'une chambre, produit par un rouquin complètement sous le choc.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh hhhhhhh ! ***s'écria Kidd x)* *je sais que Omya-chan l'aime beaucoup cette phrase XD***

_Fin de the chapitre 4 :D J'espère qu'il vous as plu xD_

_Je remercie encore les personnes qui mettent des reviews, sa m'encourage à écrire :D _

_Chapitre 5, comme tous le monde l'attend, la scène de lemon et surement le plus long chapitre alors ne vous attendaient pas à le lire demain xD Quoi que.. Non je dec xD_

_Voilà laissez des reviews j'y répondrai, et franchement merci de suivre ma fic :3 _

_A bientôt les gens !_


	6. Chapter 5

….

The Chapitre mes chères lectrices ! ***si je fais un coup de pute et que finalement dans ce chapitre y'a pas de lemon, vous m'en voulez ?* **

Non je plaisante dans ce chapitre se trouve bien la première de Kidd et Law

Je sais que vous l'attendiez :D Et oui ceci sera plus long que vous l'imaginer, je ne compte pas m'arrêter d'écrire lorsqu'ils auront baisé non, loin de là mon idée :D

Je remercie :

Celles qui suivent ma fanfic

Celles qui la lisent

Celles qui la suivent, qui laissent des reviews et qui la lisent bien sur ^^

Celles qui la lisent sans laisser de reviews… ***non la je ne suis pas contente***

Et je remercie ma petite Oxo29, ma petite bêta, d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre ^^

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

LePouvoirDuKiwi ***Putin je kiff le surnom que tu t'es donné x)3***

Merci d'avoir laissé une petite review sa ma fait très plaisir. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, sa me rend heureuse de savoir que les gens aiment mes conneries XD Le lemon et bien… que dire, que dire… je suppose que certaine veulent du sexe pur et bestial, et d'autres du mignon tout plein rempli d'amour… mais désoler ceci n'arrive que chez le Sanji et Zoro x) Là je pense que j'ai fais ça … bestial et sensuel et sexuelle et tout quoi !

Guest/NekoYuuki ***je suppose que c'est la même personne xd***

Ahah j'ai réussi à te faire aimer un peu plus le Kidd et Law :3 ***trop fière d'elle*** Merci ! Je la trouve aussi très délirante xD ***c'est toi qui l'écris !*** Ce n'est pas une raison je pourrai la trouver pourri XD Ce qui n'est point le cas ! Merci pour ta review !

Tigrou ***J'adooooooooore Tigrou ^O^***

J'espère que la suite t'a plu et que cette suite va te plaire également ! Vu le temps que j'y ai mis j'espère ne pas vous décevoir quand même ^^ Si je vous déçois je me pends XD ***même pas cap'*** On pari ? XD Mdr'

Abime ***Olala c'est grave profond comme petit nom ça ^^***

J'ai réussi à lui faire poster une review ! Jean-Jacques ! Champagne ! #bruit du bouchon qu'on enlève# Ca se fête ! ***Mdr'* **Petite flemmarde va ! ***de toute façon toi aussi tu es une flemmarde ! Tu n'as toujours pas rangé le coin paumé se situant entre le côté gauche de ton lit et ta fenêtre == '* **Mais y'a trop de trucs ! Et oui mes commentaires sont là pour vous faire rire ***Non sans blagues ?*** Et je suis heureuse que tu aimes ces petits commentaires :3 ! Alala ce rêve à eu un franc succès je dois l'avouer XD J'ai un jour fais ce genre de rêve et je me suis dit que sa serai plutôt drôle de le mettre dans ma fanfic xD Donc je suis toute contente XD ! Alors non ce Law était tout droit sortit de l'imagination de notre petit Kidd :3 En espérant avoir répondu à tes attentes. Grosses Bises. Tatie Martine XD

Voilà Voilà ^^ Oh putin la place que ça a pris O_O Bref voici le chapitre que vous attendez.

Enjoy~

_**Chapitre 5.**_

Kidd se trouvait en compagnie de Bepo et de Pengouin, occupé à faire une partie de cartes ***qu'il perdait haut la main XD***, alors que le Capitaine des Heart Pirates ruminait dans sa cabine. Il faisait les cent pas, essayant, en vain, de se sortir l'image de Kidd de son esprit.

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, Law vint s'asseoir sur son lit et se mit à fixer un point invisible sur le mur d'en face.

-Pourquoi… pourquoi Kidd ? ***moment déprime et réflexion***

_-Il aimerait te voir._

-Mais pourquoi il voudrait me voir, il me déteste…

_-Ne pense pas ce genre de chose, il t'aime au fond de lui… il est juste trop con pour s'en apercevoir._

-Tu dois avoir raison…

Gros blanc…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! ***s'écria Law XD on change cette fois ^^***

_-Ne criez pas comme ça, monsieur aux cheveux noirs !_

-Toi! Mais! … T'es qui ?

_-Kiwi, yaoiste confirmé. _

-Yaoi quoi ?

_-Ceci ne vous concerne pas. Écoutez-moi, le monsieur aux cheveux rouges vous attend dans sa chambre. Il veut vous voir, allez-y._

-Euh… ok… mais tu es quoi ? Pourquoi tu es tout petit et tout vert ?

_-Je ne suis pas petite !_ ***Et oui c'est une fille ^^ et elle n'aime pas qu'on lui dise qu'elle est petite XD***

-D'accord ! Ne t'énerve pas !

_-Dépêchez-vous de le rejoindre ! Avant que je n'abatte mes foudres sur vous !_

-Ok, Ok !

Law sortit de la chambre précipitamment et se dirigea vers la cabine de Kidd.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut…

#Du côté de Kidd#

Les gars étaient toujours entrain de jouer aux cartes. Chose encore plus surprenante, c'est Bepo qui menait la manche.

-Tu triches Bepo !

-Pardon…

-Arrête de t'excuser !

-Hé les gars !

-Ouais Kidd ?

-Je vais aux toilettes, je reviens. Personne ne regarde mon jeu ! Siou plait !

-Ouais t'inquiète nous on s'appelle pas Bepo !

-Pardon…

-Tu es trop sensible Bepo !

Kidd leur fit un sourire et se mit à parcourir les longs couloirs du sous-marin. ***comme je vous les dis, Kidd n'a pas un très bon sens de l'orientation, qui laisse d'ailleurs à désirer, donc imaginer le temps qu'il a mit pour trouver les toilettes =='***

Donc je disais, lorsqu'il trouva les toilettes, il pénétra dans la pièce et la referma derrière lui. Il baissa son pantalon et s'assit sur la lunette des toilettes en sifflotant d'un air décontracté. Il se mit à se parler.

-Je suis sur qu'il m'en veut encore… ce que je peux être con parfois…

_-Oui là je vous acquiesce, vous êtes l'homme le plus con que j'ai rencontré dans ma folle vie !_

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHh ! ***s'époumona Kidd xD On change parce que là il s'est fait surprendre entrain de faire pipi quand même xD* [NDB/ Ah bon il faisait pipi ? XD Je n'en connais pas des masses des mecs qui font pipi ASSIS moi ! Haha]**

_-Pourquoi est-ce que à chaque fois que vous nous voyer, vous nous crier dessus ! Tous autant que vous êtes !_

-Je dors encore ? Mais comment j'ai fais pour m'endormir sur la lunette des toilettes tu m'expliques Kiwi ?

_-Je ne suis pas Kiwi, je suis sa sœur, Cerise. Et vous ne dormez pas. Je suis réel, tout comme vous. _

-Mais oui c'est ça, et moi je suis un Kiwi ?

_-Non, Kiwi c'est mon frère, moi c'est Cerise._

-Oui ça j'avais compris !

_-Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses. Le monsieur aux cheveux noirs aimerait vous voir. Il vous attend dans votre cabine._

-Quoi ? Il m'attend ? Mais il faut j'y aille alors !

_-C'est justement pour ça que je suis venue vous prévenir._

-Merci petite !

_-Je ne suis pas petite !_ ***elle aussi elle n'aime pas ça xD***

Kidd se rhabilla le plus vite possible et fila en direction de sa cabine.

_-Je sens que ça va être la bonne là. _

_10 minutes plus tard_

Kidd arriva devant la porte de sa chambre ***boum boum boum boum XD*** il inspira une première fois pour se donner du courage, puis poussa la porte. Law était là, assis sur son lit, la mine renfrogné.

-Eustass !

-Trafalgar !

-Euh… tu voulais me voir non ? ***oh ils sont trop fort ils ont dit la même phrase en même temps***

-Euh… ouais… voilà, commença Kidd, je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement avec toi, j'ai été un vrai connard… Je suis désolé… au fond, je t'aime bien tu sais…

-Ça me fait plaisir que tu t'excuses, mais tu ne m'aimes pas comme moi je t'aime Kidd ! A chaque fois que je te vois mon cœur bat tellement vite ! Lorsque tu me souries, ce qui est chose rare, tu réchauffes mon cœur instantanément, lorsque tu me parles je me sens vivant, lorsque tu es avec moi, je me sens libre et moi-même…

-Law…

Le dit Law se mit à rougir violemment, il venait de dire, sous le coup de la surprise ***les excuses de Kidd*** tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et de plus, Kidd venait de prononcer son prénom, pour la première fois…

_**/ … LEMON ! ATTENTION ! HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR ! … \\\**_

Law baissa la tête, n'osant plus affronter le regard de son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci se rapprocha de lui, prit entre ses mains son visage et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Law… je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'arrive mais ce que je veux, là, maintenant, c'est t'embrasser et rien d'autre.

Kidd reprit les lèvres de Law, y passant délicatement sa langue, quémandant l'autorisation d'entrer. Le chirurgien, au début surpris, finit par lui laisser ce passage. C'était tellement tentant ! Kidd attira le pirate contre son torse et le serra le plus fort possible.

-Je t'aime Law…

- … Je t'aime aussi Kidd…

Law releva la tête et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, qui répondit au baiser. Kidd fit reculer Law jusqu'au lit et l'y poussa ***gentiment xD***. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui et reprit immédiatement ses lèvres si chaudes. Le roux fit parcourir ses mains le long du corps de son amant et s'arrêta au niveau de son bassin. Il malaxa ses fesses à travers le tissu, puis remonta ensuite vers la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Il le retira, ainsi que son boxer, ce qui mit le capitaine des Heart pirates dans une extrême gêne.

-Pou- Pourquoi il n'y a que moi qui suis à poil ? Toi aussi…

Kidd lui sourit et retira ses vêtements, comme lui avait demandé le chirurgien. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, puis descendit dans son cou, pour y déposer une multitude de baisers papillons. Il descendit encore, et encore, pour finalement déposer ses lèvres sur la verge tendue de Law.

-Ah… Kidd… Attend-

Kidd ne l'écouta point et prit en bouche l'objet de ses désirs. Il fit de lents mouvements, puis de plus rapides. Law laissa échapper des gémissements très… excitant. Ce qui encouragea son futur amant, bien sûr ***^^***. Il continua ses vas et viens jusqu'à ce que Law vienne dans sa bouche avec un râle étouffé.

-Ah, ah, ah, ah… ***respiration saccadé, pauvre Law XD***

Kidd positionna l'un de ses doigts à l'entrée de l'intimité de Law, il le fit pénétrer assez rapidement, et commença des mouvements de ciseaux. Il y rajouta deux autres doigts.

-Attend Kidd, je ne me sens pas bien, c'est désagréable… Ah… !

-Trouvé, lui répondit Kidd, un regard pervers sur le visage. **[NDB/ Ou « un air perverti » ;D ] *Ça donne quoi à votre avis ? XD*.**

Il retira ses doigts qu'il remplaça par son sexe vibrant.

-Désolé, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir être doux ***disons plutôt que tu es dans l'incapacité d'être doux, d'accord ?***

Kidd le pénétra d'une traite. Ce qui fit crier Law.

-Attend… s'il te plaît… laisse-moi m'y… habituer…

-D'accord.

Kidd laissa quelques minutes à Law, le temps qu'il s'habitue à cette nouvelle présence en lui. Law remua les hanches, signifiant qu'il était prêt.

Il commença tout doucement au début, puis plus vite, plus fort. Ses coups de reins se faisant de plus en plus puissants. Le roux vint en Law avec un rugissement, suivit de près par ce dernier. Des larmes cristallines coulaient sur ses joues tandis que son ventre était recouvert de son propre sperme.

Kidd se retira rapidement. Law regarda son amant longtemps, intensément. Ce regard noir fit éprouver des remords à celui-ci. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait du mal. Lentement le chirurgien tendit ses bras, joignant ses mains au dessus de sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui. Il l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient douces, pleines de tendresse.

-Excuse-moi Law… excuse-moi de t'avoir fait mal…

-Non ne t'en veux pas. C'était parfait… Je t'aime mon Kiddounet…

-Je t'aime aussi mon… Lawounet ***ba quoi ! Je ne savais pas quoi mettre xD***

Law se nicha dans le cou de Kidd, pendant que celui-ci jouait avec ses mèches de cheveux. Il le prit ensuite dans ses bras et s'endormit lentement, sombra dans un rêve encore des plus bizarres…

Voilà, voilà :D J'espère que vous avez aimez ce petit chapitre :D Y'avait la scène de lemon corriger par ma bêta, parce que niveau vocabulaire de lemon je ne suis pas une experte, je me suis essayer au lemon, alors bon corriger sa donne déjà mieux, parce que dans une scène de lemon, je mets beaucoup trop de répétitions XD

Voilà laissez des reviews, bientôt chapitre 6, le new rêve de Kidd, ainsi que le réveil de nos deux amants.


	7. Chapter 6

_Bonjour chères lectrices,_

_Voici le Chapitre 6 de Kiss Me Kidd._

_Je remercie toutes celles qui ont reviewers et toutes celles qui la lisent._

_J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire étant donné que c'est l'avant dernier. Voilà/_

_Enjoy~_

_**Chapitre 6**_

L'air était empli d'odeurs nouvelles. Le genre de parfum que Kidd n'a pas du tout l'habitude de sentir… De la rose, … du… jasmin… et peut-être même du lys !

Juste… pourquoi sa sent la fleur en faites ?

Le pirate ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième, il porta sa main dans ses cheveux et se frotta la tête. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il regarda tout autour de lui ***ba oui faut quand même qu'il sache où il est le pauvre x)*** et vit avec horreur que tout était… vert ?!

Il se trouvait dans une pièce toute verte ! Des couvertures du lit où il était jusque sur les murs ! Quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Kiwi apparu devant ses yeux.

_-Bonjour monsieur aux cheveux rouges._

-Euh… ouai bonjour Kiwi… tu m'expliques ? Je suis où là ?

_-Ceci est notre monde, la GreenPlanet_ ***j'avoue je m'embête pas ^^ en plus sa tourne au conte de fées maintenant xD Pardon :'(***

-Oh je vois, d'où votre couleur ?

_-Oui !_

-Bon, pourquoi je suis là ? J'étais en charmante compagnie vois-tu.

_-Nous le savons, notre plan a fonctionné à merveilles._

-Je vois donc c'était bien votre idée… vous êtes des chipies je vous jure !

_-Non, nous avons fais ce qu'il fallait pour que les lectrices apprécient la lecture ! Et il fallait bien que vous vous retrouviez ! Donc l'auteure a imaginé ce petit stratagème qui a on-ne-sais-comment fonctionné._

-Je vois, je vois…

_-Mais, vous êtes toujours en charmante compagnie…_

-Comment ça ?

Kidd se retourna et vit qu'un certain Trafalgar Law était là, entourant sa taille de ses bras.

_-Vous devriez allez le rejoindre, il va se passer quelque chose…_

-Comment ça quelque chose ?

Comme si personne ne s'en doutait, Kiwi disparu à la fin de sa phrase et Kidd se réveilla en sursaut.

-Pff, j'espère que je ne referai plus de rêve comme ça. Ca fait vachement flippé… Brrr…

-Hum… Kidd ?

Law se redressa et se mit à bailler. Il se gratta l'œil à la manière d'un chat et posa son regard mi- réveillé, mi- endormi sur son amant.

-Sa va ? Tu as bien dormi ? Le questionna-t-il.

-Oui mon ange, et toi ? Tu as bien dormi ?

-Comme un gros chaton ***oui je sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime les chats maintenant ^^***

-Est-ce que je peux faire un gros bisou à mon chaton adoré ?

-Oui !

Kidd cola son torse contre celui de Law et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Law du rompre le baiser lorsqu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher de leur chambre. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant découvrir deux capitaines légèrement vêtus, qui plus est dans le même lit. Bepo se stoppa net, puis se rappela la raison pour laquelle il était venu si précipitamment dans la cabine de son capitaine.

-Cap'tain ! Le navire de Kidd est en vu !

-Sérieux ?! Mon bateau à moi ? lui demanda Kidd émerveillé de cette annonce.

-Ba oui ton bateau ! Il s'approche de nous. Ils vont venir te récupérer.

-Ah trop bien !

-… Bepo, laisse nous seul sil-te-plait.

-Euh., bien sur Cap'tain.

Bepo sortit de la chambre, sous l'ordre de son Capitaine.

-Tu as entendu Law ? Je vais pouvoir récupérer mon équipage et repartir naviguer sur les mers avec eux !

-Oui j'étais là alors oui j'ai entendu… Tu va vraiment partir ?

-Oh… Law… je ne peux pas rester avec toi… nous sommes avons chacun un rêve, un équipage, une vie. Tu comprends ?

-Mais…

-On se retrouvera de toute façon… La mer est grande mais on finira par se croiser… Je te le promets.

-D'accord…

Kidd se releva et entrepris de se rhabiller. C'était sans compter sur un certain Law qui l'entoura de ses bras, nichant sa tête dans son cou.

-Tu va tellement me manquer… lui répondit-il d'un ton mélancolique.

-… Tu va me manquer aussi mon amour…

Le roux prit entre ses mains la tête de son amant et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-T'inquiète pas Law… Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Kidd attrapa ses affaires et se rhabilla assez vite sous les yeux tristes de Law. Celui-ci, au bout de quelques minutes, se mit à s'habiller à son tour. Ils sortirent de la chambre et montèrent sur le pont du sous-marin qui avait entre-temps émergé. Kidd vu avec ravissement tout son équipage criant son nom. Il commença à s'avancer vers son navire, mais il fut stopper par une petite main tenant fermement son bras.

-Law ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Hé bien vu qu'il y a une île pas loin on pourrait aller célébrer vos retrouvailles ?

-C'est une bonne idée. LES GARS ! CAP SUR L'ILE LA PLUS PROCHE ! ON VA FESTOYER AVEC L'EQUIPAGE DE TRAFALGAR !

-OK CAPITAINE !

***Ouai en faites ils se parlent de loin alors j'ai mis sa en gros caractères xd***

_Voilà fin du Chapitre 6 :D Il reste un chapitre, et ensuite l'épilogue. J'espère que sa vous as plus. Bon ce chapitre n'était pas vraiment drôle c'est quand même le moment un peu triste de l'histoire, et le prochain chapitre sera surement pas très drôle non plus *en même temps quand on est dans pleine dépression on ne peut pas vraiment faire des trucs super rigolos* Donc je m'excuse encore pour certaine choses qui ne vous on pas fait rire. Si pour le rêve de Kidd par exemple vous vous attendiez à quelque chose d'autre et bien j'en suis désolé. Voilà donc bonne soirée les gens :D_

_Melis-chan_


	8. Petition for Kiss Me Kidd

The petition for Kiss Me Kidd

Je ne sais point pourquoi j'ai voulu mettre le titre en anglais mais bon, j'ai regardé Paranormal Activity aussi… :$

Bref, ceci est une pétition.

Je recherche quelques auteures qui seraient intéressé sur l'écriture d'une fanfiction sur Kiwi et Cerise !

Une certaine auteure a énoncé cette idée et je me suis dit « oui c'est une bonne idée » XD

Donc cette fanfiction parlerai de l'univers fou de la GreenPlanet et de ses habitants tous plus Yaoistes les uns que les autres.

Donc si certaine sont intéressé, je lance ce petit projet. Maxi 3 ou 4 auteures. Chacune feraient en parallèle les aventures d'un petit bonhomme vert, inventé ou repris, et tout ceci sera ensuite mélanger pour donner une super fanfiction !

Bien sur, humour, folie et amour yaoi !

L'univers ? Comme vous voulez ! One Piece ou des amis à vous ! XD ***on voit que j'ai déjà des idées pour des amis à moi :3***

Donc mettez-moi ça en review et j'y répondrai. Exposer-moi vos idées ! Chacune fera son petit volet d'aventure yaoi sur le couple de son choix !

Voilà, donc un max de review pour que les aventures de Kiwi et Cerise puissent commencer !

Yeah !


	9. Chapter 7

Tadaaaa ! Me revoilà ! Pour un nouveau chapitre de Kiss Me Kidd ! Je suis trop heureuse ! Plus de 3 000 vues sur ma fanfiction ! Moi qui penser ça impossible, c'est fait ! Je suis heureuse parce que je ne suis pas non plus une superbe auteure donc sa me réchauffe le cœur !

Donc et bien chapitre plein de rebondissement ! Mais c'est le dernier :'( Et ensuite y'aura l'épilogue… Mais non je plaisante ce n'est pas le dernier ! C'est surement l'avant-avant dernier chapitre !

Je m'excuse d'avance si tout ceci vous parait OCC :/ Et désoler pour le groooos retard !

Donc, place au spectacle !

Enjoy~

**Avant la fête_**

Le capitaine des Hearts Pirates était accoudé à la rambarde de son sous-marin, regardant le ciel d'un air rêveur. D'un geste tout à fait maladroit, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et se mit à sourir. Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit de lourd pas se diriger vers lui. Bepo était là, à côté de lui.

-Tous va bien Cap'tain ?

-Oh euh… oui ! Oui tout va bien !

-Tu es sur ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette depuis que tu as vu le bateau de Kidd…

-Je te dis que ça va Bepo !

-Pardon…

-Euh… non ne t'excuse pas ! Euh... Tss.

Sur ce, Law mis pied à terre et partit s'installer sur des rochers où venait s'échouer les vagues. Il prit place sur le plus gros des rochers et regarda en direction de l'homme qui occupait ses pensées depuis ce matin. A ce qu'il voyait, Kidd était entrain de passer un savon sur les membres de son équipage, surement parce qu'il l'avait abandonné… Mais sans ceci, ils ne se seraient jamais rien passer entre eux… A la pensée des paroles que pouvait lancer le roux à son équipage, Law esquissa un sourire. Il tendit attentivement son oreille pour entendre précisément ce que Kidd pouvait bien dire à ses compagnons.

-Vous n'êtes que des crétins finis ! Abandonner votre Capitaine sur une île ?! On aura tout vu ! Heureusement que j'ai rencontré Trafalgar en route ! Sinon, je me demande bien quand j'aurai retrouvé mon bateau en un seul morceau ! Ne me refaite plus un coup pareil !

-Pardon Kidd, on pensait que tu dormais dans ta chambre, et vu que tu n'aimes pas être déranger, on a préféré ne rien faire.

-Vous me voyer dormir pendant a peu près deux semaines ?

-Non bien sur, on s'est mis à ta recherche ensuite.

-Au bout de combien de jours ?

-Euh… hum-hum… cinq…

-JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER ! I KILL YOU !

Ce qui s'en suivit d'une belle engueulade et d'une magnifique bagarre. Puis, comme si personne ne s'y attendait, Kidd regarda en direction de la mer et aperçu Law poser sur un rocher, la tête rejeter en arrière, les yeux fermer.

Il marcha en direction de son amant, celui-ci ne se rendant même pas compte qu'une personne se rapprochait dangereusement de lui. Lorsque Kidd arriva à la hauteur du chirurgien, il passa sa main dans les beaux cheveux noirs de celui-ci.

-Law ?

L'interpellé ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa vivement.

-Hum oui ?

-Sa va ?

Kidd pris place aux côtés de Law sur le rocher.

-Euh oui…

-Arrête sa se voit tout de suite que quelque chose te tracasse.

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien.

Le roux rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de son vis-à-vis et chuchota doucement.

-D.i.s m.o.i

Law se mit à rougir violemment lorsqu'il senti le doux parfum et la respiration de Kidd tout contre sa peau.

-Et bien… j'ai l'impression que lorsque tu partiras… tout redeviendra comme avant. On redeviendra des pirates, on continuera à voguer sur les mers à la recherche de nos rêves, sans se soucier l'un de l'autre. On va faire comme si rien ne s'était passé… et ça me fait peur…

-On est des pirates non ? Normal que ce genre de chose arrive. C'était juste un coup comme ça. On a juste répondu à nos pulsions.

-Nos pulsions ? Tu penses que j'ai agi par pulsions ? Je t'aime vraiment Eustass ! Ce n'était pas des pulsions ! Tu entends ?! Ce n'était pas des pulsions ! *j'avoue ça fait beaucoup de « pulsions » XD c'est qu'il est choqué là *

-Excuse-moi Law… mais tu sais je ne peux pas abandonner mon équipage, et toi non plus. Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi !

-Oui je sais… alors tout va redevenir comme avant ?

-Oui… mais la prochaine fois que l'on se croisera je te prendrai tellement fort que tout Grand Line pourra t'entendre.

Law vira au rouge pivoine lorsque Kidd eu fini sa phrase. Le roux pris entre ses doigts le menton et Law et déposa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Aller tu viens ? On a une fête à préparer !

-Oui j'arrive.

Kidd tendit une main aidante à Law qui la pris délicatement, appréciant le contact avec son amant. Kidd l'attira vers lui. Ils partirent ensuite en direction de la plage où l'équipage de Kidd avait l'air déjà bourré.

-Les gars qu'est-ce vous foutez ?!

-Ba on boit Cap'tain!

-C'est une plaisanterie ?! Qui vous a demandez de commencer à boire ?

-Euh… Killer !

-Je vais le tuer !

-Il est dans les bois Cap'tain ! Il est partit chercher… je sais plus quoi !

-Ouai d'accord. Law ? Je vais voir Killer, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Commencer la fête sans moi.

-Tu es sur ? On peut t'attendre tu sais !

-Non ne t'inquiète pas !

-D'accord.

Sur ce, Kidd s'engouffra dans la forêt dense à la recherche de Killer et les autres commencèrent la fête.

Voilà je sais qu'il est court mais je vous promets que le prochain est pleins de… rebondissements xP

Mais que fais Killer au milieu d'une clairière alors que tout le monde festoient leurs retrouvailles ?

Que va-t-il se passer entre Killer et Kidd ?

Du côté de Law, au milieu d'une bande d'ivrognes, va-t-il se produire l'impensable ?

Les réponses à vos questions se trouvent dans le chapitre 8. Date de sortie : ce week-end.

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre.


	10. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Kiss Me Kidd

**Chapitre :** 9

**Auteure :** Je crois que c'est moi ^^ RapistPanda

**Genre :** Romance / Humour

**Rating pour ce chapitre :** M

**Pairing dans ce chapitre :** Laissons le sort décider… x)

**Note de l'auteure *en gros de moi ^^* : **Bon je pense que dans les chapitres à venir il n'y aura plus beaucoup d'humour… peut-être un peu x). Je sais que je suis très en retard mais j'ai reçu mes cousins pendant le week-end du 10-11, et le week-end du 1-2 j'avais une amie Et oui ma vie est compliqué x) Enfin voilà donc voici le chapitre 9 et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^

**Chapitre 9 _**

Kidd essayait de se frayer un chemin entre les branches d'arbres et autres feuillages barrant sa route. Cela faisait déjà plus de trois heures qu'il parcourait cette immense forêt à la recherche de son second. Il cria répétitivement le prénom de celui-ci lorsqu'il entendit une faible voix lui répondre. Alarmer par ce son, Kidd marcha en direction de sa provenance. Il arriva au milieu d'une clairière baigné par la lumière de la lune. Killer était là, assis sur un rocher, et chose encore plus surprenante, il ne portait pas son masque. Son regard était éteint et il semblait perdu dans sa contemplation de la lune. Le roux était énervé, voilà plus de trois heures qu'il le cherche et Monsieur flânait dans les bois ?

-Hé Killer ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fous au milieu de la forêt ? Je te cherche depuis trois heures je te signale !

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de te déplacer pour si peu Cap'tain. J'avais juste envie d'être seul voilà tout.

-Comment ça être seul ? Et puis je te rappelle que ce soir nous avons prévu une fête avec l'équipage de Trafalgar alors je suis tout naturellement venu te chercher !

-Le chirurgien hein ? Tu l'aimes à ce point ?

Kidd se tut. C'était bien la première fois que Killer s'intéressait à ses histoires de cœur.

-Pourquoi ? Cela ne te concerne pas.

-Juste pour savoir si pour toi ce n'est qu'un jeu ou si c'est bien réel.

-C'est réel pour moi, et pour lui aussi.

Il y eut comme un gros silence. Comme si aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire et n'en avaient d'ailleurs pas très envie. Killer se releva, se mettant alors à la hauteur de Kidd. Il passa doucement sa main sur la joue de son Capitaine, qui lui resta figer simplement de par ce geste.

-Mais pour moi ce n'est qu'une affreuse douleur, et elle est bien réelle elle aussi.

Killer rapprocha ses lèvres de celle du roux mais sans vraiment les toucher. Leurs souffles s'entremêlèrent, jusqu'à ce que Killer pose délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Un chaste baiser, ce qui, il eu du mal à se l'avouer pas, ne déplut pas à Kidd. Le blond passa ses bras autour du cou de Kidd et reprit instantanément ses lèvres. Cette fois, le baiser n'était ni délicat, ni chaste, c'était un baiser brutal et remplit de désir. Kidd ne mit pas longtemps avant de se rentre compte de l'erreur qu'il était entrain de commettre tromper Law… l'homme qu'il aime… Il repoussa Killer d'un coup de poing ravageur qui l'envoya volé quelques mètres plus loin.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça Killer ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?! Je suis avec Trafalgar si tu te souviens bien de notre discussion !

-Et toi tu n'as pas non plus du retenir ce que je t'ai dit !

-Comment ça ce que tu m'as dit ? Que tu t'étais inquiété pour moi ? Que tu avais maudis l'équipage car ils n'étaient qu'une bande d'incapable ?

-Non… tu n'as pas retenu l'essentiel…

-De quoi ? Je suis perdu là !

-Tu as oublié lorsque j'ai dit que ! Je… euh…

-Oui ? J'ai oublié que tu as dit ?

-Je…

-Tu ?

-… t'aime…

-M'aimes… Quoi ?

Cette annonce choqua du plus profond de son âme notre rouquin préféré. On aurait pu le confondre à une banane tellement son visage était jaune *et oui un visage jaune… je sais je sais x)*. Il tomba à genou par terre et en profita pour s'assoir en tailleur. Il soupira longuement avant de continuer son interrogatoire.

-Hum-hum… depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis si longtemps si tu savais…

-Désolé je n'avais jamais remarqué…

-Normal… quand nous étions jeunes tu n'avais d'œil que pour Trafalgar… il n'y a toujours eu que lui…

-Oui il n'y a toujours eu que lui c'est vrai ! Mais je n'aurai jamais cru que toi tu puisses tomber amoureux…

-Je suis un être humain, tout comme toi ! Je ne suis pas dépourvu de sentiments !

-Je le sais bien… mais je ne peux pas répondre à ta requête, c'est Trafalgar que j'aime et maintenant que j'ai réussi à l'avoir je ne risque pas de le lâcher.

-Je vois… tu ferais mieux de retourner t'amuser avec les autres… je préfère rester là…

-C'est toi qui donne les ordres maintenant ? Hors de question que tu restes seul ici, tu viens et y'a pas de mais !

-Mais-

-J'ai dit y'a pas de mais !

Killer se mit à bouder, et à contre cœur, il suivit son Capitaine dans l'immense forêt. A savoir que de suivre Kidd est un bon moyen… de se perdre.

_Sur la plage, du côté de Law._

Pendant ce temps, sur la plage où festoyait l'équipage de Law ainsi que celui de Kidd, régnait une atmosphère assez chaleureuse, si l'on peut qualifier bruits érotiques et rire gras comme chaleureux. Law, bien qu'ayant était le plus enthousiaste pour cette fête, était à l'écart de l'agitation, seul. Il marchait le long du bord de la mer, baignant juste ses pieds dans une eau fraîche. Il regardait la mer d'un air songeur. Il soupira longuement avant de reporter son attention sur la lumière du gigantesque feu qu'ils avaient préparé. Seuls quelques pirates étaient encore assis autour de ce feu, ceux qui dormaient. Il détourna son regard et vis Sachi avec un membre de l'équipage de Kidd qui lui était inconnu mais qu'il pu seulement qualifier de « sexy ». Ils étaient allongés sur la plage et regardaient les étoiles tout en s'embrassant langoureusement. Law ferma les yeux et reprit sa route, se demandant où pouvait être son crétin de roux. Il vit un peu plus, assis sur les rochers où ils s'étaient installés quelques heures auparavant, Pengouin. Son visage était peigné d'une immense tristesse. En bon Capitaine, Law vint se mettre à ses côtés et le questionna.

-Que se passe-t-il Pengouin ?

-Oh rien d'important Capitaine…

-Je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien du tout ! Parle moi je suis là pour toi ! C'est à cause de Sachi ?

-Sachi ? Oh non il est juste mon meilleur ami…

-Alors quel est le problème ?

-Et bien… dans l'équipage du Kidd il y a une personne qui m'attire mais le problème c'est qu'elle m'a dit être amoureuse d'une autre personne… et puis je me suis rendu compte que cette personne elle ne m'attirait pas… j'en suis amoureux…

-Et qui est cette personne ?

Pengouin se mit à rougir violemment, ne savant pas si il devait oui ou non répondre. Il hésita quelques secondes puis décida de se lancer.

-K… Killer…

-Lui ? Et de qui est-il amoureux ?

-Euh… je... enfin non je ne devrai pas vous le dire…

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Et bien vous pourriez être blessé… intérieurement bien sur !

-Mais de quoi parles-tu Pengouin ?

-Killer aime… Kidd.

Law se recula précipitamment. Tout ceci était impossible… enfin, ça expliquer pourquoi Kidd ne revenait toujours pas… il prenait surement du plaisir avec son second…

Le chirurgien se releva lentement, comme au ralentit. Puis partit en direction de son sous marin. Il ouvrit la porte de sa cabine et y rentra. Il s'installa confortablement sur son lit, joignant ses mains derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il s'apprêter à trouver le sommeil, un groupe de 5 personnes pénétra dans sa cabine. Des compagnons de Kidd sembla-t-il… mais qu'est-ce qu'ils venaient faire à cette ci ici ?

-Capitaine des tapettes ?

Les autres autours se mirent à pouffer de rire.

-On dit « Prince » des tapettes… et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez bandes d'ivrognes ?

-Hum… s'amuser un peu…

Les 5 hommes se rapprochèrent du lit de Law, qui se recula vivement.

-Apparemment on ne vous a pas appris qu'il ne fallait pas se frotter à plus fort que soit.

Law entama alors un combat contre une certaine bande d'ivrognes qui tenaient à peine sur leurs jambes. Il les mit à la porte quelques secondes plus tard et partit s'allonger. Alors qu'il se perdait doucement dans ses pensées, une larme se mit à perler le long de sa joue, suivit d'une autre, et encore d'une autre, jusqu'à ne plus s'arrêter.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend bon sang ?! pensa Law.

Secoué et pris de tremblements, Law s'allongea sur le côté et se laissa aller. Il se mit à sangloter… tellement qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Chaque perle d'eau salée vint s'écraser sur l'oreiller bientôt trempé du Capitaine. Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux et se releva vivement, à la recherche d'un quelconque médicament qui pourrait lui venir en aide. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire vitrée en face de son bureau et farfouilla quelque seconde avant d'en sortir un flacon de comprimé. Il en prit 3 et partit se recoucher. L'effet fut immédiat, Law s'endormit sur le coup, comme assommé.

_Du côté de Kidd…_

Avec beaucoup de peine, Kidd et Killer parvinrent jusqu'à la plage après plusieurs heures de recherche (exactement 6 heures). Kidd ne put s'empêcher de dire à Killer que s'il ne s'était pas réfugié tout seul comme un paumé il n'aurait pas eu à aller le chercher et que par sa faute il n'avait pas eu le temps de mémoriser le chemin. Quel fierté…

Kidd se dirigea vers des membres de l'équipage de Law et leur demanda s'il ne l'avait pas vu. Ils lui répondirent aussitôt que leur Capitaine était partit se reposer. Il se dirigea donc vers le sous-marin de son amant. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination (30 minutes plus tard), les hommes ne lui avaient pas menti, Law était là, allongé, endormi. Le roux se rapprocha du lit et prit place sur le bord. Il caressa doucement la joue du chirurgien avant de repousser le rideau de cheveux noirs qui l'empêcher de voir les yeux endormi de son pirate. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur la tempe de celui-ci et prit place à ses côtés sans le réveiller. Il le ramena contre son torse et sombra dans les bras de Morphée, enfin, ceux de Law.

_Du côté de Killer…_

Killer se promenait sur la plage depuis que lui et son capitaine avait enfin réussi à l'atteindre. Ce fut difficile, Kidd ne faisait que de rejeter la faute sur lui, ce qui devint à la longue très chiant. Il frappa du pied rageusement un caillou qui n'était pas vraiment là au bon moment. Le pauvre caillou perdu la vie noyer dans l'étendu d'eau qui se profilait devant les yeux de notre masque-man. Son regard se perdit dans le ciel étoilé ***si il peut voir à travers ce truc sur sa tête* **et s'installa sur la sable fin.

Ce moment de pure extase fut brisé par des pas se dirigeant vers lui. Il se retourna brusquement, prêt à se défendre au moindre geste suspect. Il se ravisa lorsqu'il s'aperçu que cette personne n'était autre que Pengouin. Il l'invita à s'assoir à ses côtés, ce qu'il ne refusa pas. Puis, ils commencèrent à parler.

-Est-ce que tout va bien Killer ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas… j'aurai dû me douter que j'aurai un refus… il aime ton Capitaine après tout…

-Oui… tu sais, je suis là pour toi !

Cette déclaration eut pour effet de faire rougir Killer mais surtout Pengouin, qui n'arrivait pas à assimiler qu'il venait de dire tout ce qu'il pensait tout bas…

-Je te remercie… c'est vraiment gentil de ta part.

-Tu sais Killer… je sais que se serait bête mais j'ai vraiment envie d'insister… j'aimerai que tu acceptes… ma proposition… j'aimerai vraiment que tu tombes amoureux de moi… sa me rend fou… et c'est peut-être con de vouloir essayer alors que tu aimes Kidd depuis si longtemps mais… peut-être que j'arriverai à le surpasser et à te faire éprouver des sentiments que tu n'as jamais éprouvé…

Killer resta figer face à cette nouvelle déclaration de la part de Pengouin. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, Killer ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire… il ne voulait pas le blesser si il n'arrivait pas à éprouver de sentiment pour lui… mais il devait bien s'admettre qu'il était très attirant… Alors, il décida de céder à la tentation. Il ôta son casque et le posa à côté de lui. Il posa ensuite sa main à coter de Pengouin, celui-ci tourna là tête et fut stopper dans son élan par deux lèvres poser délicatement sur les siennes. Il y répondit, trop heureux pour gâcher ce moment unique. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, Pengouin pu voir avec admiration les magnifiques yeux de Killer. Il passa doucement sa main sur la joue de Killer et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Tu as de beaux yeux tu sais ?

Killer se mit à rougir violement et fixa inlassablement le regard de Pengouin, incapable de briser ce contact visuel. Le brun fit s'allonger le blond et reprit ses lèvres, l'embrassant avec fougue.

-Je vais tout faire pour que tu te rappelles de ce moment…

Et Pengouin déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son blond…

Ils passèrent la plus belle, la plus folle, la plus chaude, la plus magnifique soirée de leurs vies.

**Fin… **

Du chapitre 9 ^^

J'espère que sa vous as plu et je m'excuse profondément pour le GROS retard…

Je n'ai aucunes excuses…

Aller laisser plein de review :3

Dans le prochain épisode…

Killer a avoué son amour à Kidd… mais celui-ci la repousser…

Law en a entendu parler… et pense que Kidd a décidé de vivre l'idylle parfaite avec son second…

Pengouin, fou de jalousie, a tout tenté pour séduire notre masque-man… et a réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait…

Mais… que va-t-il se passer entre Kidd et Law ?

Killer va-t-il se rendre compte de l'amour qu'il porte pour Pengouin ? Ou va-t-il le rejeter ?

Vous saurez tout ceci bien sur !

Mais dans le prochain chapitre ^^

See Yay )


	11. Chapter 9

Alors... comment me faire pardonner.. et bien voyer vous... non sa va pas marcher... euh... bon on se l'a joue Simpson. Des extraterrestres ont détruit ma maison dans la seul but de voler mes pages de Fanfiction. Voilà ! ^^

GOMEN ! Je suis tellement désolé... je pleure T_T J'espère que vous trouverez la force de me pardonner :/

Kiss Me Kidd _ Chapitre 9

La lumière du soleil vint caresser le visage endormi du blond, ce qui l'obligea à entrouvrir les paupières. Il se masse l'arrière de la tête et regarda autour de lui. Une plage de sable fin, voilà où il était. Et la mer se trouvait à leurs pieds. A leurs pieds ? Killer se retourna et détailla l'homme allongé à ses côtés avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux. L'inquiétude le pris soudainement, et une question torturait son petit esprit. Il entreprit de réveiller le brun en le secouant tout doucement. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, se gratta l'oeil droit tout en bayant ouvertement. Il regarda le blond et déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue.

- Sa va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! ironisa Pengouin.

-Oui t'inquiète je vais bien. Euh.. fin, j'ai euh... je peux te poser une question assez sérieuse et en même temps embarrassante ? balbutia le blond.

-Oui bien sur, acquiesça le brun.

-Je... fin.. est-ce que... j'étais... bien ? avoua-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? demanda le médecin, interloqué.

-Ba, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas... tu vois... tenta-t-il.

-Oh. Tu n'étais pas bien.

-C'est vrai ? Je t'ai fais mal quelque-

-Tu étais parfait, le coupa Pengouin, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah ! Ne refais plus jamais ça ! s'énerva Killer, les joues empourprées.

-Excuse moi, répondit Pengouin, pris d'un léger fou rire en voyant la réaction de son amant.

-Euh... tu va bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? questionna Killer.

-... j'ai du sable là où il faut pas !

Les deux amants se mirent à rire en coeur. Pengouin brisa cette ambiance en embrassant Killer, qui en profita pour les faire basculer à terre. Le blond se mit à sourire contre les lèvres de son amant et commença à jouer distraitement avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

-Je t'aime tellement Killer, chuchota Pengouin.

-Moi aussi Pengouin, répondit-il.

_ Du côté de Law _

Le chirurgien de la mort était recroquevillé sur lui-même contre le mur, assis sur son lit, position foetale. Même si il détester se sentir faible, les nombreuses larmes qui perlaient sur son visage déshydraté le trahissait. Il avait passé toute la nuit à pleurer toute les larmes de son corps, et à en juger les nombreux mouchoirs qui jonchaient le sol, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Les passa sa main droite sur ses joues pour essuyer les quelques perles d'eau qui persistaient et attrapa un mouchoir pour se moucher. Il le balança ensuite à travers la pièce et pris la bouteille d'alcool qu'il avait finit il y a de ça quelques minutes. Mais ça il ne s'en souvenait plus. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il s'énerva contre cette pauvre bouteille qui vola en milles morceaux. *

Un homme triste, c'est rare. Mais un homme triste et bourré sa donne rien de bon, croyez moi. Et de plus si c'est Trafalgar Law !

Il tituba jusqu'à son armoire, écrasant au passage quelques bouts de verres, entaillant par la même occasion ses pieds. Il poussa un petit cri lorsque l'un de s'enfonça profondément dans sa chair. Il se mit à cloche pied et sautilla jusqu'à son armoire, contenant touts ses médicaments et en l'occurrence des bandages et du désinfectant. Il les pris et se réinstalla sur son lit en évitant soigneusement les bouts de verre.

Et oui, même bourré Trafalgar Law à encore au moins la moitié de son intelligence !

Il attrapa la bouteille de désinfectant, l'ouvrit et versa le contenu sur ses plaies (1) ce qui lui arracha un rictus de douleur. Il attrapa ensuite les bandages et s'entoura le pied gauche, puis le droit. Il regarda tout autour de lui et se mit à chercher quelqu'un.

-Kidd ? Kiddounet t'es où ? Kiiiiidd !

Law retourna sa couette et se coucha à terre pour regarder en dessous de son lit, puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain attenante à sa chambre, puis il revint dans sa chambre et fouilla chaque tiroir à la recherche de son amant. Mais aucune trace de lui.

-Kidd... pourquoi... je savais pas... je suis con alors...

Le médecin s'assit sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Le visage de Kidd lui apparut, souriant, et prononçant ces trois petits mots.

-Je t'aime Law

La vue du chirurgien s'embrouilla et les larmes se remirent à rouler sur son visage. Il mit sa tête dans son oreiller et se laissa aller, pleurant en silence.

Mais il fut stopper par deux coups sur sa porte.

-Law c'est moi, ouvre il faut que je te parle !

"Kidd !" Law ouvrit de grand yeux et se leva rapidement, il ramassa tous les mouchoirs qui traînaient et les cacha sous son lit.

-Oui une seconde.

Law se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Kidd était là, devant lui, visiblement essoufflé. (2) Il l'invita à entrer et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Law c'est pas ce que tu crois, entre moi et Killer y'a-

-Je sais... je suis au courant...

-Non je veux dire y'a rien entre nous !

-Tu essayes de me faire avaler tes mensonges ! N'en profite pas ! C'est pas parce que je suis bourré que je vais me laisser faire ! Ta passé toute la soirée avec lui... j'espère qu'il est meilleur que moi au moins... je serai "peut-être" heureux pour toi...

-Law tu me connais, tu sais très bien que mon sens de l'orientation laisse malheureusement à désirer ! Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, mais je lui ai bien fait comprendre que c'est toi que j'aimais ! Et lorsqu'on est reparti, on s'est perdu, et quand on est arrivé au campement, on m'a dit que tu croyais que Killer et moi on avait une liaison, j'ai accouru dans ton sous-marin.. mais je me suis encore perdu...

-Va faire croire ça à plus bête que moi !

-Putin mais c'est toi que j'aime pas lui ! Il a passé la nuit avec Pengouin !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui !

-T'y a cru hein ! Mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais te pardonner...

-Law.. regarde moi... est-ce que j'ai l'air de mentir ?

Le chirurgien regarda profondément les yeux de Kidd... il ne mentait pas... alors, il s'était trompé ?

-Alors ?

-Tu dis vrai...

-Jamais je ne pourrai aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme je t'aime Law...

Kidd rapprocha son visage de son amant et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Law y répondit, emporter par un flots d'émotions. Il était si heureux... heureux de savoir qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre lui et son second, heureux de savoir que Kidd ne lui mentirait jamais, heureux de savoir qu'il l'aimait réellement... Il embrassa avidement le roux et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Le roux délaissa les lèvres du médecin et déposa de multiples baisers papillons sur son cou, y laissant par la même occasion quelques suçons bien voyant. Law laissa échapper quelques gémissements, quémandant beaucoup plus.

Le roux mordilla distraitement l'oreille de Law, ce qui lui arracha un cri de surprise mélangé au plaisir.

-Capitaine !

Le roux se stoppa dans son élan. Mais qui était le crétin qui les avaient déranger ?!

-Sachi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-La Marine est en vue !

Fin du chapitre 9

Je sais c'est court... très court... pour le temps que j'ai pris je sors cette merde... je suis désolé je le réécrirais XD

Pas taper moi ! C'est la faute de Sachi !

Sachi : Dis plutôt que t'étais pas inspirer pour le lemon...

Moi : Tais-toi elles vont t'entendre.. Bonsoir ^^

Donc le prochain Chapitre sera l'avant dernier ... MAMAN ! C'est bientôt finiiiiiii TT_TT C'est normal, toute chose à une fin.

(1) : Oui Law a peut-être encore la moitié de son intelligence mais il a pas l'air assez intelligent pour prendre un coton au lieu de verser le flacon entier XD

(2) : Noter qu'il a fallut à Kidd toute la nuit pour trouver la cabine de Law... mais comment a-t-il fait pour se perdre autant de fois... serais-ce ma faute ? XD

Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews et surtout merci pour les 60 reviews ^^

Aller laissez un max de reviews ! XD


End file.
